


My Heart, Your Skin (This Love I'm In)

by daesunki



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Telepathic Bond, also a masters in Helping People, sorta canon compliant??????, takes place during first class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesunki/pseuds/daesunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You’re here</i>, Erik thought dumbly, examining the way Charles seemed to engulf every part of his mind, amazed by it. It felt incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, Your Skin (This Love I'm In)

**Author's Note:**

> title from red hot chili peppers' [charlie](https://youtu.be/wNvOUkRTkz8), mainly because i needed a title and it fit
> 
> i finally got my friend to watch first class and she agrees that cherik are gay mutant boyfriends

_Ready?_

Charles’ mind is hesitant at the edges of his own, waiting to be let in, and Erik smiles. No matter how many times they did this, Charles is always so worried, so scared of hurting him ( _taking advantage_ were the exact words he used), and every single time Erik had to reassure him that it’s okay, that he wants it too.

 _There’s absolutely nothing for you to gain from this_ , Charles reminds him, a ripple of nervousness going through his consciousness. 

Ah. Things must be really serious if Erik can pick up on Charles’ feelings from such a superficial touch. Their minds are barely even brushing together, yet he can feel just how tense the telepath is; it makes his own heartbeat pick up in turn and he has to remind himself that those are not _his_ emotions. Charles is projecting, his nervous mind throwing them both into turbulence.

—

The first time they did it was purely by accident. They each had a few glasses of scotch, admittedly, so maybe it wasn’t much of a surprise- Charles always did tend to be more telepathically touchy when drunk, as Erik came to realize over the first few months of them knowing each other. It wasn’t anything dramatic- just a sudden awareness that Charles was in his head, simply nestling there, burying himself inside recent memories of their training and the new friends they’ve made. He’d project on occasion too, warm and tipsy feelings of happiness that only made Erik feel twice as drunk and infinitely more in love. Drunk Charles was adorable.

That time, though- that time was different.

It was during a lull in the conversation. Erik sat on the couch, leaning against the armrest with a pillow in his lap and an arm thrown around Charles’ shoulders, with the telepath sitting cross-legged next to him, his head on Erik’s shoulder, his hair tickling his neck. It was warm and comfortable, and the alcohol working through his system made Erik sleepy; he was dozing off rapidly, eyes fluttering shut in the safety of the moment.

The familiar feeling of Charles’ mind bleeding into his only made Erik hum happily, shifting slightly to allow better blood flow to his legs. He let Charles slide through the first layer of his mind, allowing his boyfriend’s curiosity run its course. 

Usually Charles would pick and prod at thoughts he found, or make comments about a certain memory. This time, though, he dug deep, made braver by the alcohol and the knowledge that Erik will let him know when he’s gone far enough. 

Only Erik didn’t stop him.

And suddenly, Charles found himself flooding into every corner, every crevice, every nook and cranny, of Erik’s mind.

 _Oh_ , Charles said, a tiny, surprised sound, just when Erik’s mind jolted into awareness, eyes opening wide to look at his startled boyfriend. _Oh, wow._

 _You’re here_ , Erik thought dumbly, examining the way Charles seemed to engulf every part of his mind, amazed by it. It felt incredible. 

A wave of wonder passed through Charles’ mind, echoed immediately by Erik’s. The telepath looked at him with his eyes torn wide open, stunning blue lost in white. _I’ve- I’ve never been this deep into someone’s mind before_ , he mused softly.

 _I know_ , Erik thought, more to himself than anything. Confusion took place, making him furrow his brow. _How do I know that?_

The part of Charles’ brain that was always thirsty for knowledge came alive with a shudder, kick-starting itself into action. _I think_ , he said tentatively, eyes moving from side to side as he processed information too quickly for Erik to follow, _I think I’ve somehow managed to join our minds together_.

Giddiness that definitely wasn’t his spread into Erik’s body, making his fingertips tingle and his heart beat faster. _Did you know you could do that?_ He questioned, taking note of the slight panic he felt; that panic only grew when he realized that he wasn’t sure who actually started it, him or Charles.

Charles smiled, a breathy kind of smile that signified that he’s reached some sort of understanding. _Theoretically, yes, I knew such an ability existed. I just never thought to test it out myself. This is beyond anything I’ve ever imagined. It feels- it feels good._

Erik knew what he meant. Charles showed him, taking one of his hands in both of his own and directing Erik’s mind into his memories. Charles was used to scanning minds briefly, getting in, extracting the information he needed, maybe saying a word or two, then getting out. As much as he wanted to, exploring other minds was limited territory, especially when it came to Raven. It was only recently that he began to establish actual telepathical connections, and by God, was it amazing. It was like stretching your muscles after sitting in the same position for a long time, or drinking water after going a few hours without anything to drink. Charles was bombarded with opportunities to explore, to develop this skill, and no opportunity was better than Erik.

 _The satellite dish_ , Erik thought suddenly, breaking the rush of emotions from Charles. The hand currently held by Charles curled into a loose fist. _You went inside my head_.

What he got from Charles was the telepathic equivalent of a nod, followed by a soft, affectionate brush of his mind and thumb on his knuckles. _It was beautiful, Erik_ , he thought softly. You’re _beautiful_.

Erik’s first reflex was to deflect that comment with something sharp and dark, but the warm mind within his own was so open, so true, so unyieldingly accepting, and the eyes that looked at him so vulnerable, that all the bitterness faded off into nothing, turning instead into a humbled, embarrassed hum. 

_It’s true_ , Charles pressed, a sudden sense of urgency flooding his mind and Erik’s, voice and expression achingly sincere. _You’re exquisite, love. You may not see it; but I do. Your mind, it- it_ glows, _Erik. I’ve never encountered a mind like yours before_.

It took Erik a few minutes to notice that he’s crying; big, hot tears, rolling down his cheeks in a steady flow. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked at Charles, into those impossibly blue eyes, and resigned himself to the outstanding man in front of him. “I don’t think,” -blech, he sounds _awful_ , all snotty and raspy (never mind how actually talking seemed weird and jarringly loud, all of a sudden)- “you’ll ever understand how much I love you.”

Charles smiled and chuckled, although his eyes turned slightly wet. Inside his mind, Erik felt a rush of love sent in his direction. “Oh, you hopeless man,” Charles laughed, even as he leaned his forehead against Erik’s. “I think I understand perfectly.”

When their lips touch, there’s an explosion of joy in their joined minds that makes Erik pull Charles closer, closer, until there’s no space between them to even breathe.

 _I’ll always understand_ , Charles promises in his head. Erik knows he’s speaking the truth.

—

_You’re projecting, Charles_ , he thinks fondly, trying to push waves of affection and calmness at his boyfriend. There’s an immediate spike of guilt from Charles’ end of the connection, a feeling almost like the static noise the television makes, and Erik hurries to soothe it. _It’s okay_ , he promises. _I haven’t changed my mind about this. Go on._

 _You trust me way too much_ , Charles thinks bitterly.

Erik smiles. _I know you’d never hurt me_.

If he weren’t lying on his back next to Charles with his eyes closed, Erik would be able to see the telepath blush.

Charles’ consciousness takes a deep breath. _Here I go, then_.

Slowly, he seeps into Erik’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had writers block since october and this is literally the first thing ive written since then yikes
> 
> also im new to the xmen fandom but i hope this is actually somewhat accurate. i cant help but feel that erik is slightly Too Emotional (therefore out of character) in this. comments and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, as i have no idea what the fuck im doing with any of this
> 
> הצילו למאו


End file.
